fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Fan Fiction: Walking with Wyverns/Chapter 1
Hit and Run As another day begins in the Verdant Hills, a pack of small predators sets out to hunt. Velociprey. They belong to the Bird Wyvern-class, to be precise, the Theropod-Bird Wyverns. They are defined by their slim, wingless bodies, sharp teeth and lethal claws. Many of them hunt in packs, and so does Velociprey. As the small Bird Wyverns make their way through the dense forest of the Verdant Hills, an imposing roar echoes through the area. Their Alpha, Blueclaw, has arrived to lead her pack into battle. The crest on her head glows in an intimidating crimson Colour and so do her claws. Her yellow beak is equipped with 32 Razor sharp teeth. Blueclaw hisses at her followers, before they continue searching for prey. Suddenly, Razorbeak, a young Velociprey and brother of Blueclaw, notices a scent. He calls his pack to let them know. Razorbeak sniffs once more, but his older sister Growls and him, while pushing him away. She sniffs as well to check, if the smell comes from suitable prey for the pack. Blueclaw confirms the scent, and the Velocipreys start running through the forest again. Razorbeak stays behind for a second and checks for danger. Nothing, it seems. Razorbeak runs after his pack, as a large, winged creature steps out from it´s hiding spot. It´s lifts off. Meanwhile, Blueclaw and her pack have arrived one of the large plains of the Verdant Hills, where a herd of Aptonoth grazes. A very old male is standing a few meters away from the rest of his group. While his crest and spikes may seem impressive, the Aptonoth is weakened and unable to fight. Blueclaw hisses, to let her pack know, wich Aptonoth to aim for. The Velocipreys respond, to let her know, that they understood. Blueclaw jumps from the small cliff she and her pack were standing on and runs towards the old Aptonoth, while her companions hide in the bushes. Blueclaw growls at the herbivore, while his conspecifics run away and fear. The Aptonoth grunts and lifts it´s armored clubtail to intimidate the Velocidrome, but this gesture leaves her unimpressed. But before she and her pack can attack, a high-pitched roar can be heard, as Razorbeak jumps on the Aptonoth´s back. The herbivore cries out in shock, while the young Velociprey is biting and scratching it´s spine. Blueclaw roars at her brother, but he ignores her command and continues his attack. However, the Aptonoth manages to get the attacker of, by throwing it´s heavy body against a tree. Blueclaw calls her pack, before the Aptonoth has a chance to run away. The Velocipreys attack the herbivore, while she confronts her wounded brother. He growls at her, but Blueclaw isn´t bothered and starts biting her brother´s face. The so called "Face Biting" is a technique used by many carnivorous monsters that live in packs. Basically, the Alpha monster shows their supremacy to a pack member of a lower rank, by biting their face for a relatively long amount of time. Razorbeak howls in pain and tries to get his sister off, but to no avail. Finally, Blueclaw Releases her brother´s head and roars at him once again, before running back to her pack, wich has brought the Aptonoth down and waits for it´s leader to give her permission for them to start feeding. She roars to allow them to feed, gives her brother one last dissaproving look and walks towards their prey. Razorbeak knows, that he will not be allowed to eat and runs off into the forest. The Young Velociprey is hungry, alone and scared. He doesn´t know the enviroment well enough to find easy prey. He knows, that if he doesn´t find a way back into his pack or joins a new one, he is going to die. Suddenly, the leaves behind him rustle. Razorbeak spins around and hisses, as a Kelbi stumbles out of the bushes. It seems to have been wounded and poisoned, as it falls over and dies shortly after. Razorbeak cackles in relief and starts feeding, as a way more dangerous predator watches him from the shadows. Rest to be Added soon Category:Fan Fiction Category:FrostSpino